


The Hanging - Red Dead Redemption 2 - Mini series pt 3

by TheCrownless2



Series: Sons of Dutch - Red Dead Redemption 2 - Mini series [3]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Arthur and Micah end up in jail, Arthur gets hurt, Hanging, High Honor Arthur Morgan, M/M, Micah and Arhur's relationship grows, Micah is wanted for Murder, Outlaws, Soft Micah, lawmen, rd2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrownless2/pseuds/TheCrownless2
Summary: Arthur puts himself at risk while saving Micah from his hanging.
Relationships: Micah Bell/Arthur Morgan
Series: Sons of Dutch - Red Dead Redemption 2 - Mini series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768477
Kudos: 17





	The Hanging - Red Dead Redemption 2 - Mini series pt 3

**Author's Note:**

> This plot takes place during chapter 3 ^^ Also yes we are aware of what happens in the Epilogue, this was just a fun idea we had. We hope you enjoy!

———

"On this day! June 12th, Micah Bell is to be hanged for attempted theft, robbery and it turns out a whole other shit tone of crimes back in Strawberry and Blackwater in which of those included murder!! He is a wanted man and quite frankly no one is gon' miss him when he's gone!" The sheriff eyed the spectators below at the stand where he stood beside the outlaw. Smirking grimly amused at his fate.

"This is an outlaw and a dangerous man! Any naysayers will only incriminate themselves in knowing the suspect!!"

Arthur raised his head, letting the rain fall off the rim of his hat, resting what appeared to be idly on his horse but really the man was eager to go, his eyes intensely locked on his target, Micah.

"I don't like this, Arthur. There are too many lawmen." Dutch whispered, watching from behind the crowd as they tried to blend in as spectators but remained unseen by the bounty hunters and lawmen.

"This was two weeks in the makin'. I ain't turning back now."

"You're right. This is our only chance. But is it worth the risk? " Without thinking, Dutch turned his horse around, averting his gaze from Micah as if his mind was already made up." We need more people. There are too many guards."

Arthur grunted in protest, looking around at the faces before him, these people don't even know Micah, how could they know him? Why are they here? Micah stared at the face of strangers and the gang turned their back on him. "Shit, he ain't got another chance!" Cried out Arthur. Without thinking the cowboy nudged his horse into a lope. Running towards the hanging stand as people desperately moved out of the way now panicked.

Dutch quickly turned his horse to check what caused the sudden chaos of the crowd as they screamed and fled, "Arthur?!? Arthur!!!" Dutch cried in dismay as he tried to nudge his horse into the crowd but The Count refused, responding with a rear." Arthur! God damnit!" Dutch couldn't get past the crowd, soon after he lost sight of Arthur, there was nothing he could do. He was forced to pull back from the mission.

Arthur didn't even turn his head upon hearing Dutch's cry's. His eyes were fixed on Micah and everyone else in his way was going to have to move. Once the young man reached the front of the crowd he swiftly swung his leg over his horse and dismounted the mare. "Move!" Arthur groaned as he ran past a man who wouldn't move in time, pushing him to the ground as the cowboy ran up the stairs to greet the outlaw, inspector and two guards. His mare stopped in her tracks then continued to graze.

At this point Arthur wasn't thinking, putting his plan into action though he wasn't even following a plan, this was a heat of the moment decision and the man didn't even comprehend the consequences or explain why the sudden urge to save such a smug bitch. He just knew a life was at stake and he wasn't going to let Micah's death fall in Arthur's hands, or Dutch for that matter.

Arthur reached the stairs and pulled out a knife, ready to free the rope from around Micah's neck, as he raised his hand he was Suddenly struck and taken back by pain. pain rushed to his head and the man could no longer hold his own weight. Instantly dropping the knife and soon the man found himself on the ground, he could feel warm blood trickle down the back of his head. His vision became blurry and his thoughts were no longer his own, only a faint voice, the only one that rang clear.

"Charge this man for interfering with a hanging. And..uh.." the lawman used the barrel of his rifle to push off Arthur's hat, revealing his face. The man instantly recognized him from the saloon. " charge him with attempted murder as well.

We'll postpone Mr. Bell's hanging for another week, in case more of his friends plan on stopping by for a visit. We're done here. Take them to the cells."

Loud ringing shot through Arthur's skull like raging bullets, his mind slipped in and out of consciousness before he could grasp where he was. The young man opened his eyes to find he was lying on cold hard concrete. Silver metal stung on his hand and when he took a hold of the object they felt like bars. Arthur rubbed his head gingerly before attempting to stand. "Shit.."

"Look who's finally awake. you've been asleep for almost two days." A voice broke the silence, which caught Arthur's attention, he turned his head to see who it was only to find a familiar face watching him from the cell across his. " you've...come to rescue me?" The man asked tauntingly as his lips curled into a smirk, finding Arthur's situation amusing as he chuckled softly.

"Well, I was tryin' to" Hissed Arthur, rubbing the bump on his head which caused him to grunt in protest. "I'd admit I wasn't expectin' to see you here, but it sure is good to see a familiar face and see you're okay" Arthur forced a chuckle passed his weakened breath.

"Of course I'm okay. Though, I reckon that can't be said for you, cowpoke. "Micah teased, studying Arthur's weakened state.

The younger man laughed. Sitting up and resting himself against the bars for support. Grunting softly while he averted his gaze to the blood on his hand from the cut on the back of his head, shaking his head in denial once things started to come back to him. "Why can't I ever just leave things alone?! Why the hell do I always have to save your ass? Why are you an ass? Feel free to take any of this personal..."

"Was it personal?...the way I see it is this, You were the only one that had the balls to run into the chaos to try and save me from the noose, hmm?

I was staring upon that strange crowd, unfamiliar faces watching as they scowled at me. But I look further in the crowd and who do I see? You and Dutch. I wasn't surprised...I suppose.

But when Dutch turned a blind eye, you stepped up and tried to rescue me, even though you risked having a high price on ya and a lifetime of bounty hunters on your ass. I should thank you, but I'm above that.

You should know."

Those words actually made Arthur blush, smiling underneath his idle stare. Huffing another chuckle while he averted his gaze to the ground. "I never took yous for the sensitive type, Micah. And I already have a lifetime of bounty hunters on my ass so what's one more? I ain't gon' to risk a life just for the sake of eluding the law. Despite how smug that person is..." Teased Arthur.

"Then I guess I owe ya, brother. " Micah huffed softly as his eyes met Arthur's icy blue eye, he smiled briefly before averting his gaze. " What's your plan now, Morgan? How are we gonna get outta here?" His voice lowered to a whisper as he glanced at the nearby guards watching them.

Arthur cocked his head noticing that subtle smile. The younger man raised a brow thinking he must be still out of it if he's imagining Micah actually smiled at him. "This was not a part of my plan. Dutch said somethin' about getting more men, if he's right we wait it out I suppose.."

"And if he doesn't come? We're on our own, Arthur. " Micah laid down on the bed, pulling his hat over his eyes as he sighed softly. " I ain't got long. They rescheduled my hanging for next week. " his voice fell to a gentle tone as he shut his eyes.

The smaller man observed the outlaw carefully, his heart skipped a beat as he started to feel bad for the man. Sighing in response. "I'm- I'm sorry Micah.. I know it ain't much, but I promise I won't let that happen, I can't think of anyone that would suit those guns when you're gone" He laughed.

Micah chuckled softly, using the gesture to conceal his fear," I'll shoot those bastards who took my guns when I escape. " the older man snarled bitterly before a thought came to his mind, he went quiet for a moment before lifting his hat away from his eyes to look over at Arthur. "Why are ya trying to sweet talk me?"

"I'm sure.." Teased the younger Cowboy before resting his eyes. Enjoying the finally silent moment before Micah spoke again, taking his silence as pondering. But then those words, those words Micah said. The man raised his head to look back at the outlaw, his expression softened as his eyes dilated. "...What?..." Arthur cocked his head. "I-I-I-..."

"Oh shit!" Micah interrupted Arthur, as he quickly stood to his feet after hearing a loud sound from the front of the building. He laughed softly, clearly he knew something Arthur didn't."uh..Arthur. You might want to turn your attention to the front of the building."

"What now!?" The man stood to his feet, stumbling a bit but when his gaze got to the front desk of the station he saw an officer fall to the ground. "What the fuck?.."

Shortly after, a man wearing a mask snuck up behind a guard that held the keys and covered his face with a cloth from behind. The guard passed out and the intruder pulled the mask from his face, smirking at the young outlaw. "Hey, Arthur... you two look like shit."

"Well, if it ain't everyone's favourite kid, Lenny." Micah chimed in, resting against the bars of his cell with a hint of a smile.

"Evening boys! We're gonna get you outta here." Dutch approached Arthur after taking the keys from Lenny to unlock Arthur's cell.

"You boys took your time." Teased Micah as Dutch unlocked his cell.

"We tried our best. Now, let's go!"

"Did you miss us?" Joked Lenny teasingly as Arthur stepped out of his cell.

Arthur seemed shocked about how smooth this rescue finally went, he gave a subtle smile at Dutch before giving him a pat on the shoulder. "Good plannin', Dutch. Seems you finally cracked the code of how to get past these coppers"

"Le-let's go, a little less chitchat!" Hissed Lenny, throwing his rifle over his shoulder. "Before them cops wake up"

With that the four outlaws managed to escape the cells before the cops awoke and by the time they did, the outlaws were already long gone from Saint Denis, though Micah and Arthur wore a large bounty on their heads and a sum Micah couldn't afford. Though the misanthropic outlaw escaped the noose once again.. for now.

———

**Keep an eye out for part four! ;)**


End file.
